


Eye of the Beholder

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilderoy prefers women like Rita for many reasons, most of them selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

~ Eye of the Beholder ~

Rita wasn't much to look at, but Gilderoy wasn't seeing her for her looks. In his experience, beautiful women often used the possibility of sex to get men to do their bidding. If sexual relations with such a woman were to actually occur, the event was generally disappointing as she would be focused entirely on herself with little care for her partner's pleasure. Women with average looks but charming personalities were often the type to insist on mutual reciprocation. Such encounters could be pleasurable, but tending to the needs of another was not Gilderoy's forte and he found that relationships with that type of woman quickly grew tiresome to maintain.

Gilderoy's preferences ran toward women with below-average looks - not quite ugly but somewhere on the scale of homely to only moderately attractive - with terrible personalities. Being minimally attractive in all other ways, this type of woman tended to have mastered the arts of sexual pleasure. And the unlovely blonde reporter with whom he was currently carrying on was no exception to this convention.

What Gilderoy loved the most about their relationship (besides the fact that no one would believe that THE Gilderoy Lockhart was romantically involved with Rita "Acid Quill" Skeeter even if the tabloids somehow managed to find out about the two of them seeing each other) was that Rita never complained about not receiving her due pleasure in return. She obviously knew that Gilderoy was out of her league and she was lucky that he had even taken up with her in the first place. She knew how to take what she wanted in the bedroom as well as in the professional world, and her partner was glad for that.

Even though he did not actively tend to her pleasure, he did make concessions for her in the bedroom. For example, he would have preferred to conduct their erotic encounters in near-complete darkness but he agreed to leave the lights on for her so that she might gaze upon his glorious form as she worshipped him with her hands and mouth... Not that she could see much of anything without her glasses - and, yes, keeping them on during the act was not really an option.

There wasn't much that could be done about that, though. Not a single healer in the entire history of magic had ever been able to invent a spell to correct damaged or degraded vision. Gilderoy could not help wondering, though, as one of the most brilliant magical minds of his time, if there was not  _something_  he could do about his lover's little problem. After all, why should she be deprived of the sight of Gilderoy making love to her, when it was so obviously one of her dearest wishes to be able to do so?

After much experimentation and secretly "borrowing" Rita's spare pair of glasses, he finally managed to create a perfect solution to the problem. (And if not quite  _perfect,_  it would at least be somewhat adequate.)

Upon Rita's next visit to her paramour's bedroom, she was surprised to find the walls lined with mirrors rather than his usual lewd portraits of himself. Upon entering the room and seeing it redecorated so, she uttered a startled " _Why...?"_  but was quickly shushed by his finger upon her lips. He carefully slid her glasses off and set them aside, then led her to the bed.

Gilderoy did not so much as glance at the mirrors as they began their usual mating ritual, and his lover soon discovered the reason. He wouldn't have been able to see anything in them anyway, even if he looked, because the glass in each of them had been enchanted to match the prescription of her glasses, rendering the images reflected in them perfectly clear to only her.

~end~


End file.
